


The Owl and the Night: The Hunt for the Sceptres Jewel

by 13thSurvivor, ChibiLuciferMorningstar (67ApplePieLife)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSurvivor/pseuds/13thSurvivor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/67ApplePieLife/pseuds/ChibiLuciferMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the side by side story of when a son of Athena, and a Daughter of Nyx goes to save a captive from the Underworld. The two Demigods, each their own person must work together if they want to have the ability to save HER.</p>
<p>(While you read this story there will be little snippets of references to the original Percy Jackson story, and maybe a cameo or two from some of the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Christopher): When life gives you bad lemons--

Christopher never expected much from what life served him. His father was too protective of him, and never let him have any friends. This whole time he thought it was due to the problems his doctor specified to him. So he spent his time attempting to write stories, private tutoring, even training in various weapons. Though it all changed one day due to someone that would keep an eye on him.

One day while walking home from practice, kendo stick in hand there was nothing more than a five minute walk. Though he didn't expect someone to pull him into an alley way and hide him behind a dumpster. The pure stench was unbearable for him. 

Gagging and freaking out the stranger kept their hand over his mouth and whispers “Quiet, or we'll both die.”

Calming down, Christopher stopped flailing and relaxed. Footsteps were getting louder and louder as they got closer. “Now stay here.” The stranger said, getting a better look showed it was a girl. She picked up a bow and arrow quiver and walks to the light. Immediately the two walking up say “You! Where is the boy!?” She stays quiet with a smirk on her face.

“Tell us, or we will making your very existence vanish. Tell us-” the monsters were cut off by the girl saying “Now”

Ten arrows went through the air and 5 hit each monster. Quickly they crumbled to the floor. Christopher looked up to see the hits were clean. Soon afterwards he felt sick, and he lost his lunch onto the floor, and fell back passing out. 

Hours pass when he woke up in his room with a killer migraine, and to the sound of an argument going on. His father and that girl were arguing

“You're not taking my son away from me! I don't care who you are!” Mr.Adams says to the girl

She stood there waiting to respond and says “First off Mr.Adams my name is Diana, and I don't like your tone at all. I'm trying to save his life.” Diana’s stance shifted slightly.

“Why isn't his mother coming here to grab him? Why did she send some child?”

“She only sent me because our mother was unable to come grab him. She has… Other priorities to attend to, I'll make sure she emails you that she gets him.” Diana hands him the note that their mother ‘wrote.’ 

Mr.Adam's eyes widens as she said mother looks at the note and says “Wait, mother? Fine. You better not be lying to me..” Mr.Adams says in disbelief as he walks over to grab a drink.

Christopher started hyperventilating as he saw a bunch of strange symbols on the mirror switch to ‘Listen to Diana.’ 

Diana runs in and says “Christopher, you need to calm down. The switching letters are natural for people like us.”

Christopher retorts as he catches his breath. “Then… Then who are you? Wh- who am I?”

“You're a lot more special than you think you are. I'm taking you somewhere where you'll be safe. Personally, I'm your sister and you're going to meet the rest of them. Grab what's important and let's go.” Diana says with a smile on her face.

There were a lot of things that Christopher wouldn't understand, the Gods, all of his siblings, and his future quest. One person he will never be able to comprehend is Her.


	2. (Alice) --You Throw Them at Life's Face

"I know, I know." Alice grumbled as she walked to the store. "Nathan you're annoying me." She hummed. "I heard you befor-" She stopped and looked behind her. "Huh? Oh I'm here I just thought I heard something, yeah, yeah love you too bye." Alice put her phone away. "Annoying older brothers."  
  
Alice heard footsteps and immediately turned around and saw... nothing.  
  
 "Hello! Anyone there?" She called out annoyed. "Hmm." She mumbled, continuing to walk. She waked the rest if the way in peace. "Only one more block awa-" She let out a shriek as she was suddenly dragged into an alley and thrown against a wall.  
  
       "What the hel-" Alice looked up, and saw three beautiful girls surrounding her. She glared. "You know it's rude to drag someone into an alley, especially strangers. " The girl in the middle, giggled. "Right, well we've never be known to be polite to people, especially to your kind." She replied, sweetly.  
  
"My kind?" Alice laughed. "I don't know what kind of prank this is but, I have places to go, people to meet." She stood up and reached down to get her phone, that had fallen out of her pocket. The girl to the right raised her foot and smashed it. Alice gaped. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She looked up, angry.  
  
Alice wide eyed, gasped. 'I must be dead or dreaming yeah let's go with that.' The three girls had changed into a horrifying image, they all had flaming hair, pale skin, red eyes, and what really caught her attention was their bronze prosthetic, and donkey legs. "I'm definitely dreaming." The one in the middle glared at her. "Oh, the halfblood thinks she's dreaming." They laughed. "Halfblood?" Alice asked confused.  
  
They cornered her. "It's been awhile since we've had a chance to kill a demigod." Alice gaped. "Demigod? Look I don't know what you're talking about but I haven't done anything so please just let me go. " She pleaded. The creatures looked at eachother as if thinking  
 it over.  
  
 "Well... no." They smirked. "Your screams will be much more entertaining." The one on the left sighed. "Yeah, seducing and eating men can get boring."  
  
          'Eating men?' She thought horrified. "What are you?" She asked. "We are empousa's. I'm Tammi, that's Kelli," Tammi pointed to the one in the middle. "And that's Stephanie." She pointed to the one on the left. Kelli glared at Tammi. "What? we're just gonna kill her anyway, right?"  
  
'These things are crazy. Or maybe I'm going crazy?' Alice backed up as they walked twards her.  
  
She was pushed into a shadowy corner and she closed her eyes ,wishing to be out of this situation. She felt a hand about to grab her throat and waited for her fate.  
  
 When nothing happened she cracked an eye open and found herself in front of a tree, she was in a forest. "What the." She looked around. "How did I get here." She asked herself outloud. "I am definitely going crazy." She whispered to herself, running a had through her hair.  
  
 "Any creepy lady's out here trying to kill me?" She called out nervously. No response. She sighed. "Great."  
  
 Alice never expected anything like this to happen to her, especially meeting someone like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : We do not own any Percy Jackson characters that may show up or be mentioned throughout the story. We only own the Alice, Christopher, and any other ocs that may show up.


	3. (Christopher): When in Rome--

Christopher was tossing and turning as his dreams were full of chaos and war. Earth’s flora slowly decaying as spring doesn't come, and the world is plunged into a state worse than the ice age. He sat up quickly and hit his head on the bunk bed. Pain spread throughout his head quickly as he held his head and fell out of bed. 

“By the Gods! Can this day get any worse?” Christopher yelled out loud.

“Be careful with what you wish for, it might actually come true.” Diana walks in and sets two small pills on the table next to his bed.

“Do I have to take them? Why not just get me something sweet like ambrosia? Then I'll at least be happy when I take them.” 

“Well do you have a way to eat a piece of ambrosia everyday without burning from the inside out? No? Alright then.” She smirked and walked out to grab something. Chris got up and dressed into a red T-shirt with a dark brown almost black piece of leather armor overtop that had a small owl design sewn into the front of it, and a pair of jeans with DC’s on his feet. 

Walking to the door he hears Diana yell. “You better take those pills or so help me I'll make you eat your own teeth.”

Instead of arguing, he opened a water bottle and chugged it as quickly as possible. The whole way down the pure taste of it made him gag, and his eyes started watering. The capsules tasted like cyclops sweat, tarragon, and burnt wormwood.

“Disgusting…” He says as he walks out the cabin and he jumped to the side as an arrow hit his door. Rolling after landing he looks over to where the arrow came from and says, “Seriously Diana? For my older sister you act like you're younger those new children of Dionysus!”

“Don't let them hear that, otherwise they'll take on the aggression their father wields.”

Christopher rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, but lost his train of thought when he saw one of the daughters of Aphroditie pass by. Few minutes pass when he hears someone says, 

“Eyes up big brother. Unless you want your life to crumble around a daughter of Aphroditie breaking your heart, with both me and Diana kicking your butt because of you doing stupid things, as per usual.”

Christopher turns around and says “Yes, yes, yes Annabeth. I know that, but as you can tell they don't really take notice of me, due to my lack of attractiveness.”

She walks up to him and smacks him in the face. “Don't say that, you're good looking in your own way.”

His cheek turned red, and he just looks down at her. “You're not helping you know that?”

Annabeth shrugs and says “So.. What're you planning today?”

“Not much, trying not to piss Diana off, and hopefully not get my ass handed to me during our spar.”

“Well too bad, you will regardless for both of them, farewell brother, I'll see you later.” Annabeth went off to meet up with Percy.

Christopher let out a groan as he walks into the bathroom, and washes his face. Looking up to the mirror as he sees himself, and observes himself. His dark brown eyes that lightened in certain lighting like now, then there's his dark brown almost black hair, sides are cut down, and the top’s currently a mess. Finally there's his olive skin, his skin color is as average as any other Italian you see. Fixing his hair so it's swept to the side, he walks out of the bathroom and heads to breakfast.

Not wanting to stay there long, Chris grabbed a water, an apple, and some bacon, which he proceeds to the lake, and sat several meters from Percy’s cabin. Hours pass by as he kept sitting there, twitching at random time intervals. Soon after he heard someone whisper out to him, but when he turned around no one was there but the whispering kept continuing. Following the sounds lead him to the abandoned building Chiron told him, and the others to not enter without permission. Each step towards the door made the whispering exponentially get louder. Once he got to the door, hesitation arose as he decided what to do. 

The decision came to him opening the door, slowly walking in. The house looked as if it was abandoned long ago, cobwebs, holes in the walls and floorboards which creaked with each step that Christopher took upstairs to the attic. The whispering was getting louder, and louder as he got closer to the attic. Soon enough he was looking at a door where inside was the source of all the whispering, it was driving him crazy to not know what was causing it. Within his mind he thought it was some children of Ares, and Dionysus trying to get him into trouble with Chiron.

Slowly he walked up to the door, and peeked through the key hole, and his heart stopped for a split second, and he fell back on his ass.

“Wh-wh-what the hell are you?” He said to the mummified creature on the other side, while he was twitching like crazy.

“Speak to me with respect  
Or my knowledge you will not collect.” Said the mysterious creature

“I-I-I apologize, but what, or who are you?”

“There will be two things I tell you about me,  
Apollo is the creator of thee,  
And I am the Oracle of Delphi.”

Cautiously, he turns the knob, and walks into the room whispering. “The Oracle.. Just like in the stories… What is this ‘knowledge’ of yours that you talked about.”

The room darkened and the brightest thing was the oracles glowing blue eyes, she then proceeded to recite the following; 

“You must partner with a daughter of night,  
In order to prevent an all out war,  
Over a daughter and a wife,  
Must be completed in the upcoming days before,  
If not, then this world will be barren and with strife,  
In the end there will be the lost of a life once more.”

Christopher kept looking at the Oracle expecting it to say something more, but after five minutes of silence Christopher nods, and says, “thank you oracle.”

No answer came from her so he slightly bowed and went to walk out of the house.

'A daughter of night? Is there even a God of the night? Maybe the oracle was spewing nonsense.’ He kept thinking to himself, walking over towards the lake again he heard someone running towards him, but once he turned around all he saw was the pommel of a sword heading towards his face, and it all went black.

 

Slowly Christopher opened his eyes and all he felt was pain throbbing throughout his entire head. “Ugh, what the hell…”

“Well, well, well. Look who's awake and talking. The redheaded demigod that our ‘large family’ don't notice.” The demigod said sneering.

“Oh bite me A-Andy.” Chris twitched while speaking.

Andy punched him and says to his friend. “Hey Eric, look at this, he's not as tough like he was during capture the flag.”

“Hehe yea, it's disgraceful that a child of Athena not knowing what to do in a situation like this.” Eric responds as he goes to kick Christopher.

Instantly he moves out of the way, and sweeps Eric down. Andy goes to punch him but he slides the the side, grabs his arm and punches him in the nose, and hears it breaking. Andy fell back on his ass, holding his nose. Turning to Eric, he goes and kicks him in the face watching a tooth fly out. 

“How's that for not knowing what to do!” Christopher yelled to them, he continued to kick Eric's back “Dam. You. To. Hades!”

Dionysus was watching with an amused loom and a chalice full of Nectar as Chiron galloped up with some children of Apollo. The Apollo kids took them away for healing while Chiron took Chris to the big house. A finite amount of time passed until the Ares kids walked in.

“Now tell me how this fight started.” Chiron says calmly

“That crazy bastard just attacked us for no reason!” Eric yelled as he pointed at Christopher.

Chiron turned to Christopher who was deep in his thoughts while twitching.

“That's highly unlikely, now what's the truth?” Chiron says with a bit more force behind his tone.

“Well.. We decided to get payback against him due to him embarrassing us during capture the flag.”

“So you let your anger get the better of you, and you suffered the consequences.” Chiron then gives Christopher a slight shake to get his attention “Christopher, why did you inflict actual harm to the, instead of incapacitating them.”

“I-I-It's just them messing with me since I g-g-got here. It's been worse since no one really talks to me besides two of my sisters, a s-s-son of Ares, and a daughter of Ap-Apollo. After leaving the Oracles house they snuck up-”

“The oracle talked to you? What did she recite to you?”

“She recited a few thing, but all that stuck was some sort of poetry. It went like..;

‘You must partner with a daughter of n-night,  
In order to prevent an all out war,  
Over a daughter and a w-wife,  
Must be completed in the upcoming days before,  
If not, then this world will be b-barren and with strife,  
In the end there will be the lost of a l-life once m-more.’”

Chiron looks at him asking “Do you know what this means?”

He shook his head.

“It's time for your quest. Boys dismissed. Later tonight we'll discuss this at the campfire.”

Later on, after avoiding his sisters Chris walked out of his Cabin, only to catch a punch in the gut from Annabeth. “What in the name of Hades were you thinking!?”

He hunched over in pain, but Annabeth hugs him tightly before he could fall. “You idiot, at least you're safe.”

“Well they started it, ruined my train of thought, and I ended it.” He says between breaths of air. “I have t-to tell you and D-Diana.”

Chiron comes up and scoots them along “Come on you two, it's time.”

At the campfire Christopher sat by himself, as Annabeth has already left with Percy, and Diana was talking to one of Aphroditie’s daughters.

“Alright everyone,” Chiron says loud and clear above all of the chatter. “As you all know by now that there was a fight between three of our campers. One of them has received their quest. Now there is a verse that talks about him being paired with a daughter of night. Currently we must find this demi-God immediately or this quest will-”

Everyone was staring over at the quiet blonde who was next to Hermes kids. Above her head was a line of three moons phases side by side; Waxing crescent, full moon, waning crescent.

The girl simply just looks up and says “And who exactly does this stand for?”

Chiron looks over to her. “You're the daughter of the night… A rarity... Now Christopher, choose three people for your quest.”

Several people step forward to be chosen; Four kids of Ares, three of Christopher's siblings, a child of Hephaestus, two of Dionysus, two from Apollo, and fraternal twins from Aphrodite.

Before he chose someone, Diana stepped forward and said “I'm going and you can't say anything unless you want a black eye.”

“Alright, alright.” Christopher looks at the candidates. “Second one for the quest is you my friend.” He points to a daughter of Apollo named Jazmyn, she nods and steps forward. “Next, I choose..” He saw Eric, and Andy forward and he laughed. “I choose you, child of Ares.” Pointing at the 5’5” tanned child of Ares.

“I have a name, you over thinking punk.” Was his response

“Well what's your name then?”

“Anthony.”

“Alright you five, prepare for your quest. You leave in the morning.” Chiron says, then heading out.

Looking at Her, a mysterious figure in the woods whispers to themself, “That's her, let it all begin..”


End file.
